


Ангелы, демоны и святые

by Cirtaly, Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Series: Ангелы, демоны и... [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 16th Century, Cornwall, Drama, Fantasy, Historical, Other, Pre-Slash, Side Story, UST, Xenophilia, Анимализм, Голод - Freeform, Неторопливое повествование, Отрицание чувств, Проблемы доверия, Святые, Токсичные родственники, Упоминания каннибализма, Упоминания пыток, Элементы юмора, анахронизмы, дискриминация, казнь, ксенофобия, нечеловеческая мораль, открытый финал, религиозная нетерпимость, самосуд, стереотипы, упоминания религии, упоминания смертей животных, эмпатия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Если ты - черный колдун, но кто-то называет тебя "святым" и предлагает спастись с костра, наверняка этот кто-то - посланник Дьявола. Или нет? Или просто ангелы, демоны и святые в этом мире выглядят вовсе не так, как тебе раньше представлялось?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ангелы, демоны и... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951576
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это сайд-стори к фику "Ангелы, демоны и музы" о том случае, как Азирафеля чуть не сожгли за черную магию. Можно читать независимо.

В углу пустого амбара валялся истлевший трупик крысы. Глядя на него, Дэри представлял себе, как зверьку было страшно умирать. Возможно, он оставался совсем один, последний из всей крысиной стаи. Не мог понять, куда исчезли все его братья и сестры и почему сюда больше не приносят вкусные колосья, а из погребов уносят куда-то запасы. Уносят и уносят, а новые на их место не возвращают.

Дэри сжался в углу, сцепив руки у груди, так что цепь прогремела по земляному полу и тяжело улеглась на живот. Этой цепью вообще-то дверь амбара запирали, но сейчас добрые соплеменники приковали ею Дэри. И правильно. Так и надо. Дэри взглянул на свои руки, а потом — на лунные лучи, обильно исчертившие молочным светом воздух и пол амбара. Дэри любил луну и еще деревья. Когда он трогал дуб на Дальнем Холме, тот звенел, и желуди сверкали золотом и сами падали в ладонь.

Дэри был колдун. Люди сказали, это теперь преступление — быть колдуном. Дэри соглашался. Добрые люди не станут лгать о таких вещах, правда? Да и как тут не согласишься… Когда он ощущал покалывание в кончиках пальцев и прикасался к несчастным испуганным людям, им делалось легче. Но кто скажет точно, откуда эти силы в Дэри? Кто их ему дает, Господь или?.. Дэри не знал ответа.

Колдун взглянул на яркую звезду, что одиноко светила в окошечко амбара. Еще год назад, попав в такую вот переделку, Дэри молился бы о спасении и верил, что Господь явит свою милость. Но сейчас у него не получалось. Будто он больше не имел права на слова молитвы, и не мог просить у Господа ничего. Так что Дэри просто смотрел на звезду и ждал рассвета.

Возможно, было бы мудрее поспать, но Дэри не мог. Так же, как не мог молиться или даже думать о том, что не ел досыта уже много месяцев. Дэри смотрел в темноту, которая едва рассеивалась лишь молчаливой луной, и потому сразу заметил, что справа свет стал какой-то не такой, больше похожий на дневной. Он сгущался и сгущался, пока не превратился в фигуру ангела с нимбом и крыльями.

Дэри тупо уставился на него, устало подумав, что лучше бы его все оставили в покое. Или колдун не может рассчитывать на отдых даже в последнюю ночь перед своей смертью? Потом-то его ждут адские муки на целую вечность и отдыха не будет.

— Доброй ночи, мудрый Дэри, — приветливо поздоровался тот, кто выглядел как ангел, и Дэри печально вздохнул. Этот… эта штука еще и говорила на местном языке, будто хотела вызвать у него доверие… Дэри попытался обдумать, что этому может быть от него нужно, если он и так уже утром попадет в Ад, но так и не понял. Голова обидно тупела от голода — это Дэри уже давно заметил. И еще от страха. Однако потусторонние силы всегда вели себя с Дэри непонятно, как в тот год, когда ему пошла седьмая зима, а любимая корова матушки пала, придавив к тому же ногу пастуху. Дэри крутился поблизости, и пастух, который никогда его не любил, обвинил Дэри в дурном глазе. Дэри отругали и заставили чистить стойла целый месяц. Наверное, он и правда был виноват. Хотя Звездочку всегда любил и не хотел, чтобы та умерла. Поэтому так и не понял, зачем бы ему убивать взглядом Звездочку, как утверждал тот пастух.

— А ты не мог бы меня оставить одного, о демон? — с надеждой спросил у него Дэри. Мысль, что его сейчас будут соблазнять освобождением и дополнительными годами жизни все же пришла к нему на ум. Но смысла он в этом не увидел. Какая разница, когда в Ад попадать — завтра или через пару лет?

— Нет-нет, я не демон! Я ангел, ангел Господа. И я пришел, чтобы попытаться тебя спасти. Ты совершенно не должен умирать завтра, мудрый Дэри! Ты можешь совершить еще столько хорошего в своей жизни, — заговорила странная штука, всплеснув руками, и Дэри задумчиво уставился на нее. На него. На это. Оно было очень непонятное, прямо как голоса, которые Дэри иногда слышал в чаще леса. И все-таки язык у него был не совсем корнский… Пожалуй, как в песнях древних старух, очень витиеватый и с мутными по смыслу словами.

— Ты говоришь какую-то ерунду, глупый ты дух, — проворчал Дэри, решив, что раз демон, или кто он там, вежлив, то можно и ответить. Но все равно отвернулся от него, попытавшись пристроить гудящую голову на холодной стене поудобней.

Тот, кто назвался ангелом, сделал пару шагов и опять стал светить своим странным выражением лица прямо Дэри в глаза. Колдун медленно поморгал, тяжко вздохнув. Он такое лицо последний раз видел лет десять назад. Так смотрел священник из Труро на обоз с трупами умерших от чумы. Сострадание, это было сострадание. Дэри плохо его понимал, всегда так было. Милосердие и сострадание — это работа Господа и его помощников на земле, а Дэри просто чуял, где вырыть колодец с самой чистой водой, и знал, как прикоснуться, чтобы облегчить чью-то головную боль. Дэри всегда было проще сделать что-то, чем стоять и смотреть на чужие страдания и наполнять свое существо жалостью. Как бы святой отец ни объяснял ему, насколько важно проявлять милосердие и ласковую жалость, Дэри кивал, но не соглашался. Наверное, поэтому он и был колдун. А обоз был последним в тот год, и вспышки больше не повторялись. Возможно, чума тоже умирала от голода.

— Здесь никто не хочет тебя убивать, люди просто напуганы, — продолжал увещевать дух, и Дэри терпеливо смотрел на него и слушал. Вообще-то у духа был приятный голос и на него было приятно посмотреть. Когда тебя кто-то жалеет и утешает, это вообще довольно приятно. Так что, может, пускай и посидит тут до утра. — Поверь мне, если ты потребуешь справедливого суда, или позовешь любого доминиканского монаха, тебя немедля оправдают и отпустят!

Дэри выслушал его и сделал вдох. А потом — выдох. Дышать было хорошо, пусть воздух был прохладный и в нем стояла пыль. Можно было представлять запах молока, глядя на свет луны, и привычный голод чуть отступал. Голод. Дьявол его побери.

— Они не хотят меня убивать. Они хотят, чтобы голод закончился, — отвечал Дэри духу. — Возможно, моя смерть поможет, а возможно, нет. Но быть мной — преступление, это сам Папа сказал. Так что меня должны сжечь. Не мешай им, пожалуйста, кто бы ты ни был.

Тот, кто назвал себя ангелом, в сердцах пробормотал что-то вроде:

— Надеюсь, он жарится на медленном огне всеми силами души! — на латыни, и Дэри с любопытством уставился на него.

— О, ты читал! Я тоже умею читать, — гордо поделился он, попытавшись припомнить латынь. — И этот… про молот тоже. Странная книга, но, кажется, она успокаивает людей. В ней написано, что нужно делать с колдунами, очень-очень четко и понятно. Это уменьшает страх.

Назвавшийся ангелом беспомощно уселся прямо на пол напротив Дэри. Крылья за спиной и нимб он погасил и выглядел теперь просто человеком. Очень хорошо одетым человеком. И сытым, похоже.

— Тебе лучше уйти до рассвета. А то тебя тоже сжечь захотят. А может, и съесть, — сообщил ему Дэри ровно то, что подумал. Матушка в детстве огрела бы его за такие слова, а сейчас, когда Дэри уже стал взрослым, просто посмотрела бы с укоризной. Но завтра ее не будет. Ее уже полгода как нет, как и многих других.

Дух не ушел. Он продолжал уговаривать, взывать к благоразумию, напоминать про оставшихся в живых членов семьи. Просто смешно! Будто не братья Дэри первыми все это начали. Как на них посмотрит вся деревня, если казнь вдруг отменят? Дух говорил и говорил, а Дэри молча слушал и думал, что на ангела этот дух все же не похож. Правда, на демона тоже. Может, он один из тех голосов, которые иногда являлись Дэри на Дальнем Холме? Из песен старух. Тогда это объясняет и его витиеватый язык. Святой отец в храме запрещал верить в них, но как не верить, если Дэри их слышал? А сейчас, может быть, видит перед собой.

— Послушай, — перебил его речь Дэри, когда увидел, что небо в окошечке начинает розоветь. — Я ведь даже не просил помощи у Господа. Я не молился. Зачем ты пришел? Уйди, пожалуйста.

Дух, видимо, все же имел демоническую природу, потому что вдруг перешел на чистейший английский, на котором говорили люди королевы. Это выглядело издевательством — духи с Дальних Холмов не могли говорить на языке северян, а значит, Дэри все еще не понимал, кто именно перед ним.

— Ты слишком привык рассчитывать только на себя, мистер Дэри! — воскликнул дух-не-пойми-какой и опять всплеснул руками, вскочив с места и зашагав по амбару. — Хорошему человеку не нужно взывать к Господу, чтобы получить помощь! Достаточно быть хорошим и творить добро. Зачем, ну зачем ты так спешишь в Рай, несчастный ты смертный?

Дэри замер на мгновение, изучая застывшего на месте духа с воздетыми к потолку руками. А потом запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, чуть не ударившись затылком о стену.

— В Рай? Я?! Да ты должно быть шутишь, о коварный дух? — иронично спросил Дэри, отсмеявшись. Смеяться, пусть даже ехидно и зло, что ни говори, было приятно. Все-таки неплохо, что к нему явился этот дух. Развлек в последнюю ночь перед встречей с Сатаной.

За пределами амбара, тем временем, послышался топот множества ног и взволнованные окрики.

— Тебе лучше уйти, дух, — сказал Дэри, узнав среди голосов голоса своих братьев. Брана особенно, он всегда был самый громкий. И рубил с плеча быстрей и решительней всех.

Ворота распахнулись, и толпа сельчан ворвалась в амбар, окружив духа, который не сводил отчаянного взора со скованного колдуна. И почему-то не уходил, даже теперь. Совсем глупый ненормальный дух.

— Это демон явился тебе на выручку?! — яростно потрясая топором, вопросил Бран. Дэри безразлично пожал плечами и отвел взгляд, снова посмотрев за окно. Солнце занималось, рассвет пришел. Красивый, должно быть.

— Понятия не имею, кто он. Сказал, что ангел. И что я попаду в Рай. А Папа Римский попал в Ад, — абсолютно честно пересказал Дэри содержание их беседы и замолчал.

Дух удивленно оглядывался кругом, будто только теперь обратил внимание на сельчан, и особенно — на их топоры, серпы и палки. Будто раньше не видел оружия. Или, точнее, не знал, что люди способны превратить в оружие что угодно.

«Мне очень жаль, дух. Было приятно пообщаться», — подумал Дэри, решив, что тот, наверное, услышит. Ангел, демон или дух предков — они все могли услышать, что думал Дэри.

Вообще-то обычно люди положительно реагировали на попытки Азирафеля их спасти. Смертным не нравится умирать, и особенно не нравится умирать болезненно. А смерть на костре была, безусловно, очень болезненной. Не то чтобы ангел часто кого-нибудь спасал, всего дюжину раз за последние шесть лет. По большей части он был занят — задания от Небесной канцелярии сыпались, как из ведра, и все — на разных концах страны. Но, оказавшись в Корнуолле и увидев Дэри, он не мог остаться в стороне. Такой чистой сияющей Небесами душой могла быть лишь душа ребенка и, конечно же, святого, истинного праведника. И эту чистую душу собирались жечь за черную магию? Что творят эти смертные? Вовсе последний разум потеряли? Этот человек, покуда был живым, спасал их каждый день. Убив его, они лишатся последней защиты перед Гладом.

Разъезжая по Корнуоллу, Азирафель наталкивался на него несколько раз и старательно обходил стороной. Всадник на вороном коне, иногда вдвоем с другим, на сером, скакали по окрестностям, потрясая весами. Черный всадник смеялся так, что пугались даже деревья. Глад ни разу с ангелом не поздоровался, хотя тоже видел его. Лишь провожал Азирафеля своими блестящими белым глазами. Ангел полагал, они блестели страхом: Глад всегда был самым трусливым из всех Всадников, потому и стремился пугать последнюю травинку на земле. Зато Смерть вежливо здоровался с Азирафелем. В этой деревне поздоровался тоже, прямо перед тем, как проводить ангела в амбар.

Голод и Смерть несли с собой страх, и люди переставали быть людьми. Стоя в круге из направленного на него нехитрого оружия, ангел подбирал для них слова, чтобы они дошли сквозь панику и мутную дымку голода. Ведь от голода и страха люди тупеют. Не только люди, впрочем, все существа.

Ангел не мог их заставить. Так же, как не мог заставить Дэри найти в себе силы поверить.

— Хватайте его. Скорей! Пока он нас тоже не заколдовал! — крикнул самый шумный бородатый смертный, не дождавшись, пока Азирафель хоть слово скажет.

— Я не собираюсь колдовать! — возразил ангел, примирительно подняв руки. За которые его тут же схватили и заломили за спину.

— Потому что тебе никто возможности не даст, — уверенно отвечал тот же смертный. А внутри весь скручивался и перекручивался от страха, от животного ужаса. Сквозь такой никакие увещевания не дойдут, но попробовать стоит. Пробовать всегда стоит.

— Добрые люди, ну зачем вы так, — ангел постарался говорить с ними ласково, несмотря на то что его недружелюбно связали и теперь насильно тащили во двор, вместе с безучастным ко всему Дэри. — Вы же не хотите ничьей смерти, она ляжет на ваши души тяжким бременем и разрушит ваши жизни…

На улице уже был сложен костер, такой большой. Азирафель с досадой вздохнул и еще раз оглядел души смертных, окружавших его. Черная дымка затянула их всех, и это было не зло. Будь оно злом, он мог бы что-то сделать. Заставить их, немножко, хоть и очень не любил этого делать. Ангелы противостоят злу в душах, и против него у Азирафеля был щит. Но тут, среди всех этих людей, не было ни одного злодея, вовсе. Были несчастные перепуганные души, которые вовсе ничего не соображали.

Черная дымка была не злом, а все тем же страхом. На него можно было подействовать опосредованно, и Азирафель так делал иногда. Ангел может вселить в человека веру с надеждой, а те придадут сил, чтобы побороть страх. Но это тонкая работа, которая требует времени. Здесь уже было слишком поздно. Все поздно. Даже Дэри, такой сильный внутренне смертный, сдался. Человек сам выбирает, поддаваться страху или нет, терять веру или нет. Кажется, люди в этой деревне выбрали.

— Вы же любите Дэри, он всегда помогал вам, — продолжал увещевать Азирафель, предположив, что пусть он незнакомец, но своего товарища-то они давно знают, с детства! Не может же быть, чтобы…

— Он колдун! Злой колдун! — истерично закричала женщина, и ангел поморщился: вовсе не обязательно было так громко сообщать, что он опять ошибся в людях. — Быстрей, сожгите их обоих! Скорей!

— Из-за него все высохло и не растет!

— Из-за него!

— Сожгите их!

Под новые истошные выкрики и гомон их с Дэри обоих потащили на улицу. Костер был сложен прямо напротив дверей амбара, так что их сразу же принялись привязывать к столбу, спинами друг к другу. Самое время для ангела исчезнуть куда подальше, но Азирафель еще не успел до конца пережить свое глубоко сокрушенное состояние по поводу судьбы Дэри и того, что все эти неплохие, в сущности, люди сейчас возьмут столь тяжкий грех себе на душу. Смертные галдели и очень опасно размахивали факелами, которые у некоторых были в руках. Так что ангел не сдержался и взволнованно предупредил того самого бородатого громкого смертного:

— Осторожнее с огнем, вы можете случайно поджечь эту пожилую женщину.

Тот продолжал быть не в меру буйным.

— Я сейчас тебя подожгу! — огрызнулся тон и немедля сунул факел в костер, хотя двое его соседей еще не закончили привязывать Азирафеля и Дэри к столбу.

— Остановитесь! Вы так поубиваете друг друга! — совершил последнюю отчаянную попытку воззвать к их разуму Азирафель. И тут случилось… что-то.

Головешка из затлевшего костра с громким треском подскочила в воздух, будто огонь уже пылал до небес, и упала прямо на сложенную рядом кучу хвороста, которую запасливые жители деревни приготовили, чтобы подбрасывать в костер, если того, что есть, окажется мало. Куча занялась мигом, так быстро, будто ее дегтем облили, зачадила сизым дымом, взметнула языки пламени до небес. Неестественно огромные. А потом из дыма и пламени неожиданно раздался голос, очень знакомый и очень, прямо-таки неестественно жизнерадостный:

— Доброе утро, благочестивые пейзане! — и из-за столба дыма показалась высокая долговязая фигура. На фоне высоченного огня она выглядела абсолютно черным силуэтом. С сизыми дымными крыльями, распростершимися в стороны. И ангел ясно видел, что крылья только наполовину сотканная из дыма иллюзия, а на вторую половину — совершенно настоящие.

Вся толпа от неожиданности замерла и даже умолкла.

— Еще один демон! — опомнившись первой, завопила истеричная женщина.

— Да что вы говорите! Неужели? — продолжая прямо-таки лучиться чрезмерной жизнерадостностью, ответил Кроули и, сделав пару шагов вперед, очень широко улыбнулся. Очков на нем не было, так что теперь, когда он вышел из дыма, видеть его желтые глаза мог кто угодно. — И что вы по этому поводу собираетесь предпринять, позвольте поинтересоваться?

— Бежать, орать и прятаться, — проворчал Азирафель себе под нос очевидное, вдумчиво наблюдая за явлением Кроули. Это было неожиданно красивое зрелище и редкое к тому же. Ангел засмотрелся — демон за работой его всегда завораживал — и не обратил внимания, что Дэри у него за спиной завозился, выворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на явление гостя из Ада.

— О, а ты гораздо больше на демона похож! Если ты тоже меня спасать собрался, то я уже твоему другу объяснил, что это не обязательно! — неожиданно громким и ясным голосом сообщил этот безумный смертный, и Азирафель обреченно вздохнул. Не от его слов, а в основном потому, что у него защекотало в носу и запершило в горле от душной копоти, но он все еще был связан и поэтому почесать нос не мог.

— Не слушай его, Кроули, он не в себе, — сообщил Азирафель, чтобы Кроули, не дай Боже, и в самом деле Дэри тут не оставил. И звонко чихнул.

— Да тут все не в себе, — ворчливо ответил Кроули, оглядев собравшихся оценивающим взглядом. А потом переспросил: — Ну-у, так что вы собираетесь делать с исчадьем Ада и порождением Преисподней?

— Хватайте его?! — раздался одинокий возглас бородатого из толпы, но уже не такой уверенный, как раньше. Он был напуган, как и остальные, а Кроули выражал всем своим видом абсолютную уверенность, что толпа крестьян с вилами не представляет для него ни малейшей опасности. И это их, разумеется, пугало. Азирафель ясно видел, что черная дымка в душах сгущается.

Единственным, кто вовсе не боялся, был Дэри. От него тянуло любопытством и каким-то странным спокойствием, будто он у себя дома сидел в удобном кресле, а не был привязан к позорному столбу вместе с каким-то незнакомым типом. Ангел с подозрением покосился себе за плечо, на Дэри, потому что такая реакция не очень-то ему понравилась. Но потом сразу отвлекся от смертного на Кроули. Тот продолжал представление:

— Хватать меня — плохая идея, — возразил он, покачав головой и разведя руками, и Азирафель с интересом проследил за его магией.

Загоревшийся хворост вспыхнул сильнее, из него в стороны брызнули искры и угли, которые немедля подожгли в нескольких местах траву, а заодно — подол истеричной женщины. Которая, разумеется, сразу завопила, принявшись сбивать пламя руками, подпрыгивать и ошалело вертеться по кругу. В толпе возникла сумятица. Кто-то наступил ногой в тлеющую траву и тоже заголосил, больше с перепугу. Кому-то подожгли войлочную шляпу факелом — и та вспыхнула не хуже хвороста. Началась давка, крестьяне суматошно и неловко замахали своими орудиями, одному ненароком рассадили руку серпом, хлынула кровь… Ангел с сожалением поморщился — без Дэри они все эти ожоги и ссадины будут долго лечить, остолопы перепуганные. Вот чем, чем они думали? Азирафель опять очень тщательно задавался вопросами, пока люди вокруг впадали в панику — ангел панику не любил и потому старался на нее не смотреть, вместо этого занявшись чем-то другим, пусть даже пустопорожними размышлениями.

— Шо-он на меня напал! — раздался крик какого-то чернобородого и коренастого смертного, которому треснул по плечу обухом топора здоровенный белобрысый детина. Видимо, Шон. — Демон вселился в него! Демо-он! — после чего бедняга Шон немедля получил кулаком в глаз от чернобородого и аж пошатнулся, хоть и был на две головы выше ростом.

— Куда я вселился, идиот, когда я здесь стою? — тихо буркнул себе под нос Кроули, и Дэри за спиной у Азирафеля тихо фыркнул, а Кроули, в полном противоречии с собственными словами, громко крикнул: — И так будет со всеми вами! Уже скоро!

Несколько человек в толпе испуганно заорали, все замельтешили еще сильнее, Шон треснул своему обидчику топором прямо по голове и тот упал. Крестьяне забегали совсем уж суматошно, кто-то еще чем-то куда получил, различить, кто и чем, было уже невозможно. Женщина, наконец потушившая свое платье, заорала с новой силой и побежала от амбара прочь.

— Бегите все. Пока не поздно, — предложил Кроули, очень ровно и спокойно, и снова широко улыбнулся. А из костра посыпались новые угли, и Азирафель снова закашлялся и чихнул.

И жители деревни побежали, торопливо, кучей, налегая друг на друга, грозя уронить и затоптать собственных соседей. И без того до полусмерти напуганным, им было нужно не так уж много, чтобы впасть в самый настоящий ужас. Вскоре убежали все, только чернобородый так и остался лежать на земле без сознания, забрать его с собой никто не потрудился.

Ангел задумчиво уставился сквозь сполохи огня на этого смертного, чтобы проверить, не нужна ли ему помощь, а Дэри вдруг хихикнул. И ангелу это снова не понравилось. Дэри продолжил смеяться, словно никак не мог остановиться, и Азирафель окончательно утвердился в своем мнении, что ему это совсем не по душе. В истерике люди соображают не лучше, чем в панике.

Так что он счел возможным перенести себя вместе с Дэри на пяток шагов от костра, где головешки не могли до них достать, и щелкнул пальцами, остановив истерику смертного. То есть, попытавшись — Дэри все же был не простой смертный. Смеяться он и впрямь прекратил. Зато вместо этого вдруг впал в отчаяние и разрыдался, рухнув на колени у ног ангела.

— Зачем?! Ну зачем вы меня спасли? Я же не просил! — сквозь рыдания прорычал Дэри. И продолжил плакать навзрыд, так что ангел побоялся еще как-то вмешиваться в его состояние. Он поднял взгляд на демона и растерянно развел руками.

— Можешь их догнать. И настоятельно потребовать все-таки тебя сжечь. — невозмутимо предложил Кроули, кивнув в ту сторону, куда побежали крестьяне. А потом наклонился к рыдающему Дэри и очень вкрадчиво, с расстановкой, продолжил: — Я держать не стану! Зачем бы мне тебя держать?.. Они тебя убьют — и я себе припишу разом кучу адских злодеяний! Отправил святого на костер, подбил его наложить на себя руки, целую деревню спровоцировал на жестокое убийство… — принялся он перечислять с прямо-таки демонстративным удовольствием в голосе. — Давай, беги! Заслужишь от меня большую-пребольшую демоническую благодарность. За умножение зла на Божьем свете.

Кроули выразительно вздохнул, щелкнул пальцами — и все, что горело, разом погасло. Только легкий дымок продолжил подниматься над пеплом и посеревшими углями. А Дэри резко замолчал, продолжая судорожно втягивать носом воздух, пряча лицо в ладонях, и подниматься, похоже, не собирался. Тогда Азирафель сам опустился рядом с ним на колени и погладил по голове, благословляя как можно качественнее. Кроули и правда мог его не держать — и сказать об этом так, что жестокие слова удержали смертного от греха самоубийства куда надежнее, чем если бы его схватил за руки ангел. И Азирафель был демону за это очень благодарен.

— Спасибо, Кроули, — после паузы сообщил Азирафель о своих чувствах, как он надеялся, ровным и спокойным тоном, на который демон не оскорбится, как он иногда делал.

— Спасибо, Кроули, что прервал милое заседание нашего общества райских самоубийц! — немедля отозвался Кроули тоном совсем не ровным и не спокойным и выразительно всплеснул руками, от чего ангел вздрогнул. Видимо, он все же что-то не так сказал. — А то мы сами были не в состоянии это сделать! Потому что один был очень воодушевлен идеей собственного сожжения на костре, аж до слез расстроился, что его милые соседи передумали его искреннее желание выполнять. А второй… кстати, а что второй?.. Тоже внезапно вдохновился идеей собственного развоплощения? Или надеялся уговорить передумать этих безусловно милых и славных, просто очень напуганных и голодных, добродетельных крестьян? Чтобы им всем в Ад провалиться под флейты и барабаны, за всю их выдающуюся добродетельность!

Азирафель слушал все это молча и хмурился от общей несправедливости слов Кроули. Он отчего-то решил, что демон мог бы его понять и не возмущаться так. Понять, что ангел не мог поступить как демон, и спасать смертного против его воли и желания. И что ему было важно попробовать их уговорить, потому что они и правда были не плохие люди… Судя по словам Кроули, что-то он и правда понял, но явно не соглашался с общим принципом. Ну, или ангел демона просто слишком раздражал из-за того, что с ним было столько хлопот.

— Не собирался я развоплощаться, — проворчал он, покосившись на Кроули. Оправдываться ему не хотелось, но раз демон спрашивал, Азирафель решил попробовать ответить. — Я… расстроился, что не получилось… они слишком отчаялись, ты сам видел.

— У тебя были отличные шансы стать первым в мире ангелом, который развоплотился от чрезмерного расстройства, — все еще возмущенно отозвался Кроули, передернув плечами.

Дэри тем временем отнял руки от лица и удивленно взглянул на ангела. А потом на демона. И опять на ангела. Азирафель ободряюще ему улыбнулся и помог подняться на ноги, приобняв его за плечи.

— Кто вы, дьявол вас побери, такие? — внезапно спросил Дэри, оглядев их обоих еще раз на удивление ясным взглядом.

— Насчет дьявола — не очень удачная формулировка, — отозвался Кроули чересчур вежливым тоном, который у него обычно означал сарказм. — Его — вряд ли получится, а меня — уже не надо.

— Он демон, а я ангел, — терпеливо пояснил Азирафель смертному, продолжая поддерживать его под локоть, потому что его явственно покачивало, хоть он и старался стоять на ногах. — Я тут проездом по делам, а Кроули… Кстати, как ты тут оказался?

Ангел вопросительно глянул на Кроули.

— Тоже проездом, — ответил тот с совершенно невозмутимым видом. — Еду себе мимо, смотрю — тебя сжигают. Думаю: вот же, такое веселье — и без меня! Пришлось срочно вмешаться.

— Что ж, ты очень вовремя вмешался, — искренне сказал ангел, оглядываясь по сторонам, а потом свистнул погромче. На въезде в деревню он оставил пастись свою лошадь, она должна была его дождаться. Наверное. Вскоре они услышали топот копыт. К погасшему костру скакала серая в яблоках кобыла с висящей на боку сумкой, и Азирафель радостно заулыбался: Перышко была в полном порядке, даже припасы были на месте.

— Предлагаю отъехать от деревни в лес и перекусить, — довольно предложил Азирафель, потрепав Перышко по шее, и только тут заметил, как ошалело на него смотрит Дэри. И спохватился: щелкнул пальцами, делая лошадь зримой для смертных. — Ой, прошу прощения! Это моя лошадь, познакомься.

Дэри промолчал и послушно, будто не очень хорошо осознавал, что происходит, погладил Перышко по морде. Выглядел он, впрочем, спокойно и даже почти умиротворенно, поэтому ангел сунул ему в руку горсть сахара для кобылы, оставил его общаться с ней, а сам отошел к Кроули.

— Прости меня, друг мой, мне очень жаль, что я доставил тебе хлопоты, — сказал он вполголоса. Ангел чувствовал настойчивое желание прояснить ситуацию и все свои чувства, даже если Кроули продолжит его отчитывать. В конце концов, он уже начал, так что вряд ли новые слова могут сделать хуже. — Я перед тобой действительно в долгу, за то, как ты его удержал и помог спасти. Спасибо.

— Это ведь не была твоя работа, правда? — проницательно поинтересовался демон, вздернув бровь. Ангел печально вздохнул в ответ. Нет, начальству было совершенно все равно, насколько мучительно и несправедливо завершают земную жизнь будущие небесные праведники.

Ровно в этот момент из ближайших кустов вышла вторая лошадь. Точнее, конь — гнедой масти. Кроули, взяв его под уздцы, немедленно проворчал:

— Святых сам возить будешь, демонам такими вещами заниматься неприлично.

— Если у тебя дела, я не посмею тебя задерживать, — смиренно сказал Азирафель, возвращаясь к Перышку, где Дэри задумчиво рассасывал сахар, предназначенный для лошади, зажав его в кулаке как леденец.

— Ну уж нет! — внезапно возразил смертный очень решительно. — Если уж меня спасли, я хочу точно знать, кто, как и почему. И за что. И что мне теперь делать…

Голос Дэри к концу этой речи звучал очень растерянно, и его опять заштормило, так что Азирафель поспешно ухватил его за плечо и щелчком пальцев отправил сидеть на лошади.

— Побудешь с нами? — с надеждой спросил ангел, запрыгнув на Перышко позади смертного, чтобы было удобнее его держать. — У меня еда есть, и вино еще не кончилось.

— У меня привал. До завтра, — сообщил Кроули, тоже взобравшись в седло, и тут же стронул лошадь с места, махнув рукой в сторону леса. — Во-он там. Поехали.

Азирафель тронул кобылу с места, последовав за демоном. Он всегда так делал — пропускал Кроули вперед. Потому что если демон идет впереди, можно не следить за своим лицом и улыбнуться ему, выразив именно те чувства, которые испытываешь. Ангела продолжала сжигать острая благодарность и желание как-то отплатить. Демон сегодня спас не только жизнь святого и настроение ангела, но и множество душ, которые не отяготили себя грехом убийства. А теперь еще и не сбежал по своим важным делам, а пригласил к своему костру…

Место привала Кроули располагалось не так уж далеко от деревни, но заметить его смертным было ничуть не проще, чем лошадь Азирафеля. Так что Дэри невольно ойкнул от удивления, когда прямо перед ним, как ему казалось, из ниоткуда, выросли костер и тент. Последний когда-то был, видимо, черным, но успел несколько выцвести до неровного темно-серого цвета. А над костром, сами собой поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси на ветке, жарились две куропатки. Еще там болталось два котелка, в которых что-то булькало — и в одном, судя по запаху, было горячее вино. Приятный аромат еды и терпкий аромат дыма ангел почувствовал еще раньше, чем заметил костер и тент среди деревьев. Азирафель с удовольствием втянул носом воздух, пахнущий уютом и заботой. Кроули заботился. Хотя если сказать ему спасибо за доброту, наверняка оскорбится и продолжит ругать ангела. Поэтому Азирафель ничего не сказал. Лишь поддержал Дэри, который неожиданно собрался от слабости упасть с лошади, и перенес его щелчком пальцев под тент.


	2. Chapter 2

Дэри окончательно перестал пытаться осознать происходящее. Все это было слишком для него: внезапное и совсем непонятное спасение непонятными и внезапными сущностями, невидимые лошади и совершенно сумасшедшие разговоры. И еще они зачем-то оба упорно называли его святым… И все также было непонятно, кто они такие. Хотя тот, что назвался демоном, был и правда похож на демона. А вот этот, второй, то есть первый, был на демона по-прежнему не похож. И на бестелесного духа Леса тоже. Единственное, что Дэри понимал про него: у непонятного не-демона очень теплая и мягкая ладонь, и когда он странным жестом гладил Дэри по волосам, то прикосновение придавало сил и еще зачем-то вселяло веру в то, что его жизнь имеет смысл.

Дэри им сказал правду, как привык ее говорить всем: кто бы они ни были, он хотел их понять и, видимо, отблагодарить. Когда тебя спасают, пусть даже против твоей воли, следует благодарить. Пожалуй, есть он тоже хотел, но эту мысль колдун подумал, лишь унюхав запах жареного мяса. И у него опять потемнело в глазах от голодной слабости, когда из ниоткуда возник тент.

В следующий момент Дэри обнаружил себя сидящим под тентом, а сострадательный не-демон протягивал ему чашу горячего вина.

— Попейте, — уверенно сказал он, и Дэри послушно взял у него чашу. Спорить, когда к тебе обращаются таким тоном, грозит нудными разговорами и уговорами. Знал он этот тон, так говорят целители. Так и Дэри говорил, когда его еще называли целителем. — И вам надо поесть, но понемногу и осторожно, ради Бога.

Рядом с Дэри образовался столик с разделанной куропаткой. Сущности путешествовали с комфортом, машинально отметил Дэри.

«Знаю, я не идиот», — проворчал он мысленно ответ заботливому не-демону, и тот тут же подтвердил его догадки, что такие вот громко подуманные мысли это существо отлично слышит:

— Ну, конечно же, нет, — ласково ответил он. — Вы самый умный человек на мили вокруг. Просто очень голодный.

— Он умный. Он прекрасно сам справится, — отреагировал на эти слова демон недовольным тоном, которым, по ощущениям Дэри, разговаривал большую часть времени. — Так что иди сюда и тоже ешь.

Сам он, впрочем, есть не спешил: только пил из кружки, по всему, такое же как у Дэри горячее вино, остро пахнущее калганом, усевшись под ближайшим деревом и прислонившись к нему спиной.

— А что, среди демонов и… и не-демонов тоже голод? — рассеянно спросил Дэри, отщипнув себе кусочек куропатки и задумчиво уставясь на нее. По правде, еда его интересовала куда больше, чем ответ на вопрос, но этот не-демон был прав. Запихать в рот всю птицу целиком, не жуя, а потом помереть под ближайшим кустом жестокой и куда более болезненной смертью, чем костер, было бы идеально нелепым завершением дня. И глупой жизни глупого колдуна заодно. Так что Дэри хмуро поизучал крошечный кусочек мяса, а потом сунул его в рот и принялся медленно жевать.

Не-демон усмехнулся на его слова и тоже налил себе вина, но промолчал. А вот демон под деревом фыркнул и рассмеялся в голос.

— Не-демон, надо же! А-ангел, слышишь: оказывается, я на себя похож, а ты на себя — не очень. Это все оттого, что им тут в Корнуолле картинки даже в Библии не показывают. Из них-то как раз явственно следует, что все ангелы как один похожи на тебя, а мне непременно полагаются, по меньшей мере, рога и мохнатые уши… — тут он заулыбался так довольно, будто уже представил себя с мохнатыми ушами и ему это зрелище очень даже понравилось, и сделал большой глоток из кружки.

— А тебе бы подошли, — ехидно ответил не-демон и тоже отщипнул себе куропатки. — И драконья чешуя еще.

— Зачем мне какая-то чужая драконья чешуя? — немедля возразил ему демон. — У меня своя собственная есть… — и Дэри окончательно потерялся в их разговоре. Для начала, никакой чешуи на демоне заметно не было, но, может, она была под одеждой… это ладно. А вот чего он понять совсем не мог, так это что между демоном и не-демоном происходит, ругаются они, или шутят, или что-то еще. А если все-таки ругаются, не прогонит ли демон Дэри от костра?.. Он не был уверен, что у него есть силы куда-то отсюда идти.

Дэри задумчиво жевал мясо, ощущая легкое нытье в животе. Есть было больно, пусть и не смертельно. Жить вообще больно и порой вполне смертельно, так что с этим стоило бы примириться, но колдун не хотел. Пожалуй, если бы эти два сумасшедших существа не колдовали над ним и если бы у него были силы, он бы продолжал на них ругаться, еще почище, чем его отругал демон тогда, раньше.

Правда была в том, что они все испортили. И в то же время — починили. И все было совсем безумно, как на тех картинках, написанных на стенах храмов. Колдуна больше не хотели видеть живым друзья, семья и соседи. Колдун приносил им вред — они были в этом уверены, и Дэри убедили. Колдуна решили сжечь, и он смирился, был готов принять смерть достойно и не жаловаться. Сделать это было совсем не сложно, потому что ему стало все равно, еще когда маленький Свен сказал, чтобы «дядя Дэри его не трогал» — он всего лишь хотел наложить целебный компресс на ссадину на коленке своему младшему брату. И теперь Дэри было все так же все равно, жив он или нет, но жизнь не заканчивалась, длилась зачем-то, плелась подобно вьючному ослу под непосильной для него ношей. Приходилось вспоминать, что жить это больно. И почему-то больно было даже несмотря на то, что все так же все равно. Или даже — именно из-за безразличия и стало снова больно.

— Просто нам никто не рассказывает, что ангелы спасают злых колдунов с костров и говорят на старом языке, и ругаются на Папу Римского, — с трудом выговорил Дэри и с немыслимым усилием отодвинул от себя мясо. Судя по ощущениям в животе, дальше ему лучше было не есть, хотя он все еще оставался голодным.

— О-о-о, это ты его еще плохо знаешь! — немедля отозвался демон, ехидным и довольным тоном. Все-таки отношения между ними были какие-то совсем непонятные, и чем дальше — тем непонятнее. — Он еще и не такое вытворить может. Видел бы ты его в четвертом веке! Кстати, а на которого Папу Римского?..

— И ругаются! И я еще раз готов повторить! — внезапно загорелся возмущением не-демон, и засиял вдруг так, что Дэри даже мысленно согласился считать его ангелом. Просто очень странным ангелом, который пьет вино и, видимо, дружит с демоном. Наверно, ангелам просто больше позволено, вот и все. Они ведь ближе к Богу, и отношения у них, должно быть, иные. Интересно, а демонам можно дружить с ангелами?

Пока Дэри медленно думал свои мысли и раздражался на себя за то, что до сих пор такой медленный, ангел подскочил и зашагал по лагерю, будто не мог сидеть на месте, и действительно продолжил ругаться. На Папу. Римского. Причем на такой дикой смеси языков, что Дэри перестал пытаться вникнуть в смысл его речи на второй фразе, вместо этого уставившись на демона, чтобы попытаться найти на нем обещанную чешую.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы наш новый знакомый хоть что-нибудь понял, постарайся не говорить хотя бы на древнегреческом, он его наверняка не знает, — между тем весело вставил в возмущенную речь демон-без-чешуи, и странный ангел ненадолго прервался и стал выглядеть очень устыженным.

— Очень извиняюсь, — смущенно пробормотал он и продолжил. Все равно было не очень понятно, но под конец речи Дэри все-таки общий смысл уловил:

— …Из-за их необдуманных решений и неправедных мыслей страдают такие, как мудрый Дэри! Ты только подумай, Кроули, насколько люди напугались, что даже такого, как он, готовы были отправить на костер! И их так много, безумно много… Так люди всех своих стоящих членов общества посжигают, и нам будет не с кем поговорить!

Чешую Дэри так и не нашел, зато от речи ангела-не-демона почувствовал, что у него в голове шумит, и очень захотел, чтобы ангел прекратил. Ангел говорил так, будто в Дэри был какой-то смысл, а не только опасность для всех окружающих и страшная черная магия.

— А что было в четвертом веке? — решительно перебил он ангела и отпил из своей чаши.

— О, в четвертом веке он регулярно умудрялся поругаться не с одним, а сразу с толпой желающих умереть из благих побуждений, — охотно ответил демон-без-чешуи. И у Дэри возникло странное ощущение, что тот ангела хвалит, причем сильно, хотя демон продолжал ехидничать. — И даже периодически их отговорить без моей помощи. Азирафель, ты не находишь, что чем дальше, чем упрямее делаются святые?.. Того вавилонского пророка тебе, кажется, вовсе уговаривать не пришлось. А теперь нужно целое представление устраивать! Я бы на твоем месте задумался, как их сделать посговорчивее всех разом, а то по отдельности они требуют слишком много времени и сил…

— Что я могу? — беспомощно развел руками ангел, печально вздохнул и бухнулся обратно на траву рядом с Дэри. — Ведь они все разные, и ситуации у каждого разные. Дэри вот очень обидели его собственные земляки, например…

Слова ангела Дэри решил пропустить мимо ушей, тем более, он был занят осмыслением тирады демона-без-чешуи. Кажется, еда и чувство, что его сейчас никто не будет сжигать и даже ругать, пошли ему на пользу, потому что на словах про вавилонского пророка колдун вспомнил одного такого, которого спас ангел. Значит, с ним, со злым колдуном, делился едой и уговаривал спасаться от казни тот самый ангел, что спас пророка Даниила? Ангел-не-демон не возразил, значит, наверное, так и есть.

Что было странно — демон-без-чешуи ангела одобрял и его страсть к спасению посторонних смертных тоже. И снова было непонятно, совсем в голову не лезло: демон говорил как демон, зло, ехидно, и признавался, что ему было бы полезно, если б Дэри потребовал себя сжечь. Это было правдой, для демона. Но этот же демон теми же словами вынудил Дэри осознать, как он глупо себя ведет, и ангела вон хвалил. Какой удивительный демон!

Дэри поднял голову на демона-без-чешуи и сообщил, снова перебив ангела:

— Я ошибся. На самом деле ты тоже не похож на демона. Ты совершаешь добрые поступки, они только выглядят, как злые. Была у нас в деревне такая бабка, ее еще Железной ногой называли. Тоже так делала, чтобы мы у нее леденцы не клянчили.

Высказавшись, Дэри почувствовал, что немного утомился и прилег прямо так, у костра, закинув руку за голову. А ангел искренне рассмеялся, чуть не разлив вино.

— Леденцы! О, Боже! — восхитился ангел и сразу же заботливо сказал демону-не-демону: — Кроули, дорогой, ты не мог бы отругать меня, а не бедного мистера Дэри? У него и так был трудный день, а я с ним полностью согласен.

— Я не собираюсь клянчить у тебя леденцы, — проворчал Дэри, уставясь снизу на тент.

— Как ты их таких умудряешься находить?! — тем временем громко возмутился демон-не-демон. — Чтобы они сразу с тобой сговаривались, даже не сговариваясь?.. Ничего я не делаю! Я тебя с костра стащил, потому что иначе он бы сокрушался, — демон-не-демон обвиняющим жестом ткнул кружкой в ангела-не-демона, отчего несколько капель вина пролилось на траву. — А это практически невыносимо. Он весь четырнадцатый век сокрушался, без перерыва, мне на тысячу лет вперед хватило. И никаких леденцов у меня нет, только куропатки, и их вы у меня уже выклянчили. — Завершив на этом свою тираду он очень выразительно вздохнул и уткнулся носом в кружку, глухо пробурчав в нее: — Согласен он, подумать только…

Дэри внимательно выслушал возмущение демона-не-демона, все также изучая тент и ощущая спиной твёрдую холодную землю. Демон и правда был странный, как и ангел. А вдруг Дэри прав, и демонам нельзя дружить и печься о настроении ангелов? И людей с костров спасать нельзя? Вдруг демон, не похожий на демона, раздражается просто потому, что его могут наказать за добрые дела?

— Я никому не скажу, — сообщил Дэри, додумав эту мысль. И устало добавил другую, которую начал думать ещё ночью, глядя на расстроенного ангела: — Вовсе незачем ворчать... Так ты ещё больше на бабку Железную ногу похож. По мне, так все идёт правильно. Непохожие на демона и ангела спасают злого колдуна, которого упорно именуют святым. Я хочу сказать, я тоже с вами обоими несогласен, и вовсе я не похож на того, кого мог бы спасать ангел... Но, видимо, с этим ничего не поделать... Да и спор на эту тему у нас вышел бы какой-то дурацкий.

Ангел, которого демон Кроули назвал Азирафелем, тяжко вздохнул, а сам демон громко фыркнул в кружку.

— Будешь возражать против очевидного — сдам обратно в деревню, там с тобой все согласны, — продолжил ворчать он еще сильнее, невзирая на увещевания Дэри. — Тебе не кажется, что мы немного лучше тебя разбираемся в святых и злых колдунах?.. И тем более лучше твоих дурковатых односельчан. Мог бы просто послушать старших, у смертных так, вроде бы, принято!

«Не сдашь, — громко подумал Дэри, — потому что твой друг расстроится».

А потом вдруг представил себе, что демон Кроули в самом деле возвращает его на костер, и нахмурился, потому что у него возникли очень странные мысли и странные чувства. Вообще-то это было злорадство. И Дэри захотелось запальчиво сказать демону, что и пожалуйста, и возвращай! И пусть они его убьют и попадут в Ад. ему их вообще не жалко, пусть они в соседних котлах варятся! Такие вот были у него мысли и еще — желание снова расплакаться, только злыми слезами обиды на всех тех людей, которым Дэри верил всю жизнь.

Колдун глубоко вздохнул, чтобы ничего этого не сказать, не подумать слишком отчетливо и не показать на лице, потому что все это было полной безумной чушью. Он резко уселся и решил выместить идиотскую вспышку гнева на куропатке, тем более, боль в животе утихла. И с удивлением наткнулся на сочувственный взор ангела. Азирафель еще и протягивал ему кусочек мяса, маленький и почему-то снова теплый, судя по легкому пару, поднимавшемуся над ним.

— Если ты надеешься, дорогой мистер Дэри, что ярость и обида делают тебя менее святым, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, — почему-то очень довольно сказал ангел Азирафель.

— У Моисея был преотвратный характер, а у апостола Павла — еще хуже, — немедля поддакнул ему демон. — Хотя как было бы отлично, если бы это делало менее святым, а потом еще и в ад отправляло… Мне бы работать вообще не надо было! Довести кого угодно до белого каления я могу вовсе не предпринимая дополнительных усилий. — Он мечтательно хмыкнул, осушил кружку до дна и подкинул ее в воздух, после чего она полетела над землей прямо к костру, чтобы зачерпнуть из котелка еще вина.

Дэри неспешно прожевал кусочек мяса, потом также медленно запил его вином. Хотелось съехидничать, что ворчание демона Кроули тоже не делает его боольше похожим на демона, но тогда демон-не-похожий-на-демона просто продолжил бы ворчать. А Дэри было любопытно в конце концов, что же они из себя представляют. Поэтому колдун спросил совсем другое:

— А его тоже? — и он кивнул на ангела Азирафеля, который тут же смущенно потупился.

— Ну не-е-ет, вот для него нужно много дополнительных усилий, — не задумываясь ответил демон, заложил одну руку за голову, а другой схватил прилетевшую назад кружку с вином. — Поэтому иногда приходится прилагать дополнительные усилия, чтобы избавить его от смертных вроде твоих соседей и родственников, которые так и не смогли довести его до белого каления… Или хотя бы до того, чтобы он перестал с ними вежливо разговаривать. Он о вас с самого начала был поразительно хорошего мнения и каким-то чудесным образом умудряется его сохранять все это время. И если ты вдруг подумал, что все ангелы такие, то нет.

Дэри вздохнул поглубже и внезапно для самого себя поднял лицо вверх, к бледному утреннему небу. Сам не замечал, что не решался глазеть на небо, словно рассвет тоже теперь был не для него, как не для него была молитва и любые попытки обратиться к Господу. Но демон говорил что-то такое… и Дэри еще ощущал в нем самом, в его словах и чувствах что-то такое, что взглянуть на Божий свет оказалось очень надо и поскорей. Просто… это было важно. Наверху летели две серые утки друг за другом, одна впереди, а другая позади. Дэри проводил их взглядом и снова опустил глаза вниз, на костер.

— Наверное, ангелы разные… — рассудительно заметил Дэри в ответ на сказанное. — Как и демоны.

— Все в порядке, дорогой мистер Дэри? — вдруг очень растерянно спросил ангел, и Дэри покосился на него, пожав плечами.

— Ну так… У меня нет дома, путаются мысли и ужасная слабость. И утром меня чуть не сожгли мои родственники. А в остальном все просто отлично, — подробно ответил он и сунул в рот кусочек мяса.

— От родственников сплошные проблемы, — обычным своим ворчливым тоном сообщил демон, а потом, не меняя его, добавил, посмотрев на ангела: — Ладно, пускай уже спит тут, все равно его девать некуда, потому что ты от меня с ним не отвяжешься…

Называть их про себя ангелом и демоном теперь почему-то стало совсем просто. Словно что-то, что никак не лезло Дэри в голову, в нее наконец лезло и очень даже удобно там разместилось. Оставался непроясненным только вопрос, где у демона Кроули чешуя, но он был несущественным по сравнению… со всем остальным, которого Дэри не понимал, чувствовал только. Может, оно просто было слишком большое, чтобы его понимать.

— Отдохните, мистер Дэри, — мягко сказал ангел, и Дэри обнаружил себя лежащим под тентом, завернутым в мягкое одеяло, будто в кокон.

— Я, между прочим, еще жую, — проворчал он, скорее для порядка. Потому что уже прожевал, в общем-то, и против сна совсем не возражал. Просто сколько можно насильно над ним колдовать?

— Не жуете, — немедленно ответил ангел все тем же невозмутимым тоном целителя, с которым Дэри не решался спорить. — Спокойного сна, мистер Дэри.

И у колдуна сами собой закрылись глаза. Он еще успел подумать, что и ангел, и демон колдуют так, что Бран бы их тоже на костер попытался затащить, не слушая возражений про небесные сущности. А потом наконец уснул накрепко.


	3. Chapter 3

Шогги в лесу не нравилось. Здесь было слишком светло, слишком ветрено, и вокруг было слишком мало живности. То, что вместе с Шогги по лесу бродил и его старый недруг Миго, положение и настроение Шогги вовсе не улучшало. Обычно Шогги работал в домах людей, где от протопленной печи было тепло. И темно. Но на последнем задании Миго все испортил, весь продуманный Шогги план соблазнения! Из-за его, Миго, глупости, смертная попала вовсе не в Ад. Шогги говорил ему, что для отравления надо брать беладонну и побольше! И пихать ее смертной в руки, когда она делает зелье. А Миго все перепутал, сунул ей под руку что-то другое, и смертная вылечила человеку простуду! Совсем дурной, глупый Миго! Все из-за него! Ведьму люди схватили, как от Миго и Шогги требовалось, но с костра она улетела прямо наверх! Наверх! Вот и что будешь делать?! Как теперь?!

Шогги разорялся и возмущался, размахивая руками, а Миго шел рядом с ним и делал то же самое. Дурошлепский Миго утверждал, что это Шогги все перепутал, и все из-за него. И их отправили соблазнять людей воровать куропаток. На холоде, сырости! Не объяснив даже… ничего. Как ловят куропаток, например…

— Тихо! — вдруг рявкнул Миго, и Шогги замер. Он тоже услышал. А потом и увидел, приглядевшись к просвету между деревьями.

— Нет, пожалуйста! — жалобно умолял… о, Ад и Преисподняя, это же был ангел! Настоящий! Он даже светился, так что Шогги и Миго пришлось прищуриться. Ангел умолял, пока над ним угрожающе нависал… О! Это же Кроули! Демон Кроули, как удачно, что они его встретили! В отличие от других демонов более высокого ранга, чем Шогги и Миго, с Кроули иногда можно было поговорить и поныть ему на свою злосчастную судьбу.

Кроули схватил ангела за грудки, почти приподняв над землей и от души встряхнул, от чего ангел издал возглас совсем уж несчастный и обреченный. Будто его тут съесть собирались.

Шогги ломанулся сквозь ветки и кусты к удивительному зрелищу, и Миго не отставал. У костра, как оказалось, сидел еще и смертный, под тентом, завернутый в одеяло. Он внимательно и с живым интересом наблюдал за Кроули и ангелом. Но не пытался убежать — наверное, Кроули его тут держал магически, просто как-то хитро, что Шогги не было заметно.

— Заткнис-с-сь, — зловеще прошипел Кроули прямо ангелу в лицо, едва носом в него не уткнувшись, и Шогги сделалось одновременно страшно и завидно. Он бы вот так с ангелом делать не осмелился! Но Кроули был змеей, а невезучий Шогги — всего лишь мышью, так что Кроули мог его запросто вместо ангела сожрать на завтрак и не подавиться. Оттого Шогги приходилось воровать несчастных куропаток, а никаких не ангелов. — В деревне поговориш-шь, когда я тебя крестьянам на с-с-съедение отдам. Можеш-шь попытатьс-ся их увещ-щевать с-с-своими благими проповедями! — продолжил Кроули шипеть на ангела, и Шогги аж ахнул: это он что же, собирается ангельское тело смертным скормить?.. Вот уж злодеяние из злодеяний! Не какие-то жалкие ворованые куропатки. Если бы они с Миго подбили голодных смертных хотя бы на людоедство, им бы наверняка благодарность выписали, а уж ангелоедство должно быть совсем страшным грехом.

Ангел все же был ангелом и даже от страшного окрика Кроули не мог заткнуться, и продолжал говорить, пусть и заикался:

— Н-н-но де-демон! Ты же до-добрый в глубине души! Как все создания Господа!

Шогги услышал, как рядом с ним ахнул Миго, и сам разинул рот. Не зря он никогда не приближался к ангелам! Вон какие жуткие вещи несет! Да Шогги бы мучительно развоплотило, если бы на него вот так же попытались засиять Небесным Светом и еще назвать добрым! Это ж почти как святая вода. Ангел еще и поднял руку, будто собирался благословлять. Демона благословлять! Совсем свихнулся! Кроули, похоже, отличного сумасшедшего ангела нашел. Еще и безоружного. Но все равно страшного.

— Ещ-ще раз добрым меня назовеш-шь — прямо здес-сь с-скормлю этому с-смертному вмес-с-сто куропатки, — пригрозил Кроули, снова от всей души тряхнув ангела за грудки, который снова жалобно охнул и запричитал, чтоб самый злобный демон на свете не губил душу этого бедного человека. Кроули ангела совсем не боялся! Хотя у Шогги аж коленки дрожали, и он мысленно возмущался тому, какая неудобная штука тело. Чуть что не так — сразу начинает мешаться. А Кроули отлично управлялся сразу с двумя, со своим и ангельским. И коленки, небось, не тряслись. Шогги аж распирало от зависти.

У смертного, впрочем, тоже ничего не тряслось, по всему: он сидел и с аппетитом жрал… ту самую куропатку! Шогги снова позавидовал Кроули: как это демон человека хитро заворожил, что тот совсем не боится?.. Ест сидит, как ни в чем ни бывало! Хотя насчет еды понятно: им тут всем жрать нечего было, а смертным надо это делать постоянно. Вот уж у кого тела неудобные совсем! Шогги и другим демонам повезло еще.

Тут Кроули наконец перестал трясти ангела — и заметил их с Миго. Обернулся, продолжая крепко держать свою жертву за одежду, и как ни в чем ни бывало поздоровался:

— Хей! А вы тут что делаете? — и снова, не оборачиваясь на ангела, тряхнул его, потому что тот попытался трепыхнуться.

Шогги помялся и переглянулся с Миго. Они тут Кроули отвлекали от важного! Да и ангел этот… Шогги не успел осознать внезапно настигшее его понимание, что он Кроули стесняется, оказывается, и надо бы это получше скрыть — и тут Миго воскликнул, подпрыгнув на месте:

— Мы тут это! Куропаток ловим! А ты целого ангела поймал! Ну ничего себе!

Шогги раздраженно закатил глаза. Миго все-таки полный идиот, раз так откровенно вслух завидует. Кто ж так делает!

— Нам надо их совратить на воровство куропаток, — мрачно пояснил Шогги. — Но ты, похоже, уже поймал всех обеих куропаток в этом лесу.

Кроули смерил их долгим таким, пронзительным взглядом, от которого Шогги стало изрядно не по себе, аж мурашки по спине пробежали. И это было ничуть не лучше подкашивающихся коленок! Тело продолжало доставлять кучу хлопот, особенно поблизости от Кроули. А тот еще возьми, да и скажи:

— Можете себе обеих приписать, если хотите. Этот смертный их ел. Если напишете, что это вы его соблазнили ворованных куропаток жрать, я возражать не стану… У меня тут ангел, мне будет, чем отчитаться. — Тут Кроули ангела в очередной раз поближе к себе притянул и сильнее поднял в воздух, будто им с Миго показывал, хвастая. И у Шогги мурашки по спине в два раза сильней забегали. Как он выносит-то вообще так близко и так долго рядом с ним находиться, еще и смотреть на него, когда тот светится!

— Обманешь, — горестно сказал Миго, и Шогги его чуть по лбу за это не треснул. Мешает тут тоже! Все время! Креветка проклятая! Уж лучше мышью быть, как Шогги, чем таким…

— М-мы тогда прямо сейчас отчитаемся! — поспешно сказал Шогги, пока Кроули, не дай дьявол, обиделся на недоверие. — Я схожу вниз и отчитаюсь. Да?

— Валяй! Только быс-стро, — не слишком-то дружелюбно отозвался Кроули, и Шогги аж ушами зашевелил от волнения, что Кроули рассердится и откажется отдавать им куропаток. А Миго продолжил все портить и радушно предложил:

— Может, тебе помощь нужна? — совсем как дурак! Можно подумать, ему возле ангела хочется находиться. — Хочешь, я тебе смертного напугаю?

И Миго шагнул к тенту, где этот смертный внимательно и с интересом разглядывал их обоих, продолжая жевать куропатку, и совсем не пугался почему-то. Зато Шогги заметил, что испугался ангел, он аж белый стал, почти как его собственный свет, и замер в хватке Кроули, будто тот его душил. Хотя, может, и правда душил: совсем в него вцепился и стиснул, прижав к себе, и косился на них с Миго недобро так, будто они могли ангела отнимать начать. Вот ведь этой креветке неймется! Сейчас не будет Шогги никаких куропаток, а ангелов ему и с самого начала не положено было.

Правда, у Шогги между ушами теперь чесалась идея, что, похоже, ангелы ловятся на смертных! Только для этого надо сначала смертного поймать. А чтоб его поймать, надо поймать куропатку… А куропатку Шогги поймать не мог. Тут Шогги опять сник и расстроился. И решил глянуть, как там Миго пугает человека. И обрадовался! Потому что у Миго тоже ничего не вышло, не лучше, чем с куропатками. Он стоял над смертным, а тот на него смотрел с земли, очень спокойно и невозмутимо, и Миго вот так вот глупо и стоял, и ничего не делал, будто смертный его околдовал.

— Вы отчитываться будете? — вдруг громко спросил Кроули, и Шогги аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности. И опять мурашки забегали, не только по спине, везде. И коленки подкосились. И сердце еще застучало так! Ужас сплошной это тело, хотя мышиное еще хуже. — Или будете таращ-щитьс-ся с-стоять? Вам здес-сь не балаган на площ-щади! — Кроули теперь шипел на них прямо как раньше на ангела, и это точно ничего хорошего не значило. Еще немного — и точно им не будет никаких куропаток.

— В-все-все, м-мы уходим! — Шогги почти пищал с перепугу, и, кажется, носом по-мышиному шевелить начал. Вовсе не нужны были Шогги проблемы с Кроули, ангелами и непонятными непугающимися смертными. — Миго, идем!

Шогги дернул Миго за руку и потащил его в лес, к заветному камню, где был спуск вниз. И по пути начал отчитывать, конечно, а как иначе:

— Совсем дурак ты, Миго! Чего вот застрял там? Так трудно было напугать простого смертного? Даже вот тем, что ты его бы съел! Смертные такого боятся.

А Миго послушно шагал следом, запинаясь за камни и один раз даже грохнулся оземь, расквасив нос. Шогги его поднимал и ждал, пока он отряхнется и нос поправит. А потом продолжал отчитывать, потому что испугался страсть! Только Миго молчал до самого спуска и только уже у камня вдруг сказал:

— Знаешь, мне кажется, этот смертный сам нас мог бы съесть. И тебя, и меня.

— Не неси ерунды! — рявкнул на него Шогги, с трудом подавив очередной писк: уж очень Миго был напуган, и от этого Шогги тоже заново напугался. — Смертные демонов не едят!

Миго потряс головой и, ничего не ответив, скрылся под камнем первым. Шогги побежал за ним, потому что нечего ему первым отчитываться! Как будто Шогги тут не трудился в поте лица, ушей и усов в поисках куропаток! И еще Шогги тщательно гнал от себя странно четкую и пугающую мысль, которая засела у него меж ушей так прочно, будто ее туда вогнали с силой, как топор. И звучала она отчего-то голосом того самого ангела, только спокойным и невозмутимым, как бесстрашный взгляд странного смертного. Ангел словно смотрел им вслед, стоя справа от Кроули, сложив руки на груди и развесив за спиной крылья. И говорил. И ехидно усмехался, так что Шогги в дрожь бросало куда сильней, чем от шипения Кроули:

— Демонов не едят, зато мышей и креветок едят.


	4. Chapter 4

Кроули продолжал его держать, так же крепко, почти вплотную прижав к себе, покуда оба демона не скрылись между деревьев. Кроули проводил их долгим мрачным взглядом, повернулся к Азирафелю и уставился на него, внезапно сделавшись очень растерянным на вид. Постоял так несколько секунд — и только после этого отпустил, осторожно поставив на землю и медленно разжав руки, будто спохватился.

— Ты как, в порядке? — небрежно поинтересовался Кроули, зачем-то стряхнув у ангела с плеча соринку. Которой, кажется, там вовсе не было… или Азирафель заметить не успел. И отступил на шаг назад.

— Конечно, я в порядке, — заверил его Азирафель, с некоторым сожалением провожая Кроули взглядом, потому что тот еще и отвернулся, чтобы отправить в костер новую порцию хвороста. — Тебе совершенно не нужно волноваться обо мне.

Ангел тоже отвернулся и подскочил к Дэри, который как раз доедал свою куропатку. И тоже, похоже, был в полном порядке, хотя только что взглядом прогнал постороннего недружелюбно настроенного демона. Но Азирафель все равно еще раз проверил его ауру, подогрел вино в его чаше и разве что одеяло не потянулся поправить, потому что наткнулся на неодобрительный взор Дэри. Тот и правда привык рассчитывать только на себя, а заботу принимать не привык, ибо сам обо всех всегда заботился.

— Я и не волнуюсь, — предсказуемо заверил Кроули, который продолжал сосредоточенно подкидывать ветки в костер. — Просто уточнил. Если все в порядке, то и славно, — резюмировал он, отойдя от костра, а потом почти сразу, внезапно, как только Кроули умел, вырос прямо за спиной у Азирафеля с двумя кружками вина в руках и сунул одну ангелу. Тот, не сдержав протяжного вздоха, забрал у него кружку, и уселся на землю рядом с Дэри, пытаясь устроиться поудобней.

Вздыхал ангел по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, все это была весьма внезапная и волнующая ситуация. Азирафель все время, пока демон его держал, благодарил Господа за то, что они вовремя услышали приближающихся демонов и Кроули сообразил, что надо делать. Во-вторых, он был очень благодарен Дэри, который вообще-то спал, а, проснувшись, не задал ни единого вопроса. И совершил замечательный поступок, деяние истинного святого. Теперь-то ему будет труднее спорить с очевидным, ведь люди знают, что демоны бросаются в бегство только при виде по-настоящему чистых душ. В-третьих, ангел благодарил Кроули, который так крепко держал его. Азирафель с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вмешаться, когда этот демон-креветка полез к Дэри. Что бы было, если б Кроули держал его чуть слабее, Азирафель представлять вовсе не решался. В-четвертых, ангел очень грустил сейчас, когда у Кроули больше не было повода к нему прикасаться. Может, это было не совсем правильно, но ангелу нравилось быть близко к демону. Впрочем, это не только и не столько их тел касалось, верно? Они в принципе были очень близки для ангела и демона. И это неправильно, Дэри верно заметил. Они — двое совсем неправильных эфирных созданий. Опять же, Кроули точно ничего против близости не имел, но не позволял себе, и его можно понять… Азирафель прекрасно увидел, с каким ужасом на него косились оба демона. Им не нравился ангел, не нравился его свет, не нравились его слова. Только одному Кроули почему-то нравилось, когда Азирафель рядом. Но, наверное, не настолько, чтобы быть рядом совсем и доверять полностью, и обнимать при встрече, или хотя бы пожимать руки физических тел.

— Это было уморительно, — вдруг высказался Дэри. — Лучше бродячего театра.

Сказал он это тоном серьезным и рассудительным, которым всегда говорил. Азирафель рассеянно улыбнулся ему. Какой Дэри все же удивительный человек! Ангел чувствовал, что еще не раз поблагодарит Всевышнюю, что позволила продлить эту земную жизнь.

— Не уверен насчет жанра, — ворчливо отозвался Кроули, который, пока ангел размышлял, тоже уселся, под ближайшее дерево, вытянув ноги так, что они почти доставали до Азирафеля, но не совсем. — С другой стороны, персонажам комедий тоже периодически ни дьявола не смешно…

Ангел вдумчиво уставился на носок его сапога, которым он чуть ли не упирался ему в колено, и отпил из своей кружки.

— Это не может быть трагедия, раз все остались живы, — заметил он. — Кроме куропаток… Хотя ты можешь сочинить что-нибудь действительно жуткое, когда будешь докладывать. Например, что Дэри слопал меня, а его потом все-таки спалили местные…

— Ты снова непохож на ангела, — с усмешкой сообщил Дэри, и Азирафель с улыбкой обернулся к нему. Святой все больше выглядел как живой человек, вон, даже шутил и иронизировал.

— Ничего, главное, что для тех демонов был похож, — отмахнулся ангел.

— Если бы тебя можно было убедительно замаскировать под демона, это бы тоже было решение проблемы, — возразил Кроули. — Но это малопредставимо… А вообще-то жуткое место этот ваш Корнуолл, демоны по лесу расхаживают так, что на них среди бела дня наткнуться может любой мирный беззаботный путник. — Судя по внезапному жалостному выражению лица, под «мирным и беззаботным путником» он имел в виду, в первую очередь, самого себя.

— И всех мимопролетающих ангелов съесть угрожают, — подхватил и развил его шутку Азирафель и тут же резко обернулся на Дэри, со стороны которого раздался странный хруст. Оказывается, святой с увлечением наблюдал за ними и машинально грыз кость куропатки. Заметив взгляд ангела, впрочем, перестал и сообщил, как всегда очень искренне:

— Может, под любого демона его и нельзя замаскировать, а вот под тебя, по-моему, вполне можно.

Азирафель удивлённо хлопнул глазами и оглянулся на Кроули, у которого на лице отразилась напряженная борьба возмущения с любопытством, но наконец он нашел выход и спросил очень недовольным тоном:

— И как ты это себе представляешь?..

— Ну, не знаю, вы же наверняка умеете личины менять.

Дэри пожал плечами и отложил погрызенную кость.

— В любом случае, этот план не годится, когда мы оба вместе. Два демона Кроули это как-то странно, даже для таких, как эти двое, — вставил Азирафель и отправил кости в нору к лисе неподалёку.

— Меня и одного-то периодически многовато, — буркнул Кроули, спрятав лицо в кружку. — И дело, как бы то ни было, не только в личине, если ты еще не понял… Хотя должен был бы, не дурак же! Они его чуют.

Он отхлебнул из кружки, хмыкнул, пожав плечами, и уставился на Дэри, подняв бровь, ожидая, что тот ответит.

— У добра есть запах? — немедленно заинтересовался Дэри, и вопросы посыпались из него, как зерно из туго набитого прохудившегося мешка: — А на что он похож? И у зла запах тоже есть? А им можно пропахнуть, как духами? А ваша одежда, которую вы долго носили, тоже пахнет злом?

Азирафель поймал себя на том, что завороженно смотрит на святого, потому что глаза человека блестели искренним любопытством, как у лисенка, которого выманили из норы, и он выглядел совсем не похоже на бледную обреченную тень, которую ангел на рассвете безуспешно уговаривал жить. А когда вопросы закончились, ангел уставился на демона. Ему тоже было любопытно, как Кроули на все это отреагирует.

— Теперь понятно, как из тебя святой получился, — заявил Кроули, немного помолчав, но комментировать свои выводы никак не стал, а потом очень быстро ответил на все вопросы по очереди: — Есть, ни на что не похож, как запах яблок похож на яблоки и больше ни на что. Пропахнуть тоже можно. Но ты не только пахнешь, как святой, ты выглядишь как святой. У меня глаза желтые — и ты это видишь. А я вижу, что если ты меня сейчас вопросами вконец замучаешь и я тебя придушу — ты отправишься прямиком в Рай. И что он ангел — тоже вижу. Еще вопросы? — поинтересовался Кроули и сделал большой глоток из кружки.

Но Дэри задавать вопросы не стал. Он зачем-то покосился в небо, закутался в одеяло поплотней и пробурчал под нос:

— Не придушишь.

И тогда вместо него спросил Азирафель:

— Что именно тебе понятно?

Ему было любопытно, как Кроули видит святых и ангелов. У демонов в принципе взгляд на мир отличался, но у Кроули он вовсе был ни на что не похож, и Азирафелю всегда было интересно в него вникать. Только у них редко случались такие вот беседы, а жаль.

— А тебе непонятно? — удивился Кроули, оторвавшись от кружки и подняв брови. — Единственный на всю деревню, а скорее — на всю округу, кого такие вопросы волнуют и кто их задать способен. Сперва становится умнее всей деревни, потом решает, что раз такой умный, то надо всем помогать… А поскольку нос, как и раньше, сует везде, то помогает много… В общем, ему даже колдуном было не обязательно рождаться, результат был бы примерно тот же.

Азирафель выслушал его, неудержимо расплываясь в умиленной улыбке. Как он и думал, ответ Кроули был примечателен, и в большой степени про самого Кроули, чем про смертного. Быть тем, кто всем интересуется, и кому не все равно — делает не только святым, и вообще-то вовсе не обязательно святым. Делает тем, кто отличается. Тем, кто заметен на лике Творения больше других и кому неведом страх перед неведомым. Как Дэри, который так пристально разглядывал демона-креветку, что тот испугался, увидев собственное отражение в его глазах. И как Кроули, который был единственным в своем роде демоном, который выносил присутствие ангела и даже к нему стремился. «За это я тебя и люблю, мой дорогой друг», — подумал Азирафель и спрятал растроганное лицо за кружкой с вином.

— Ему понятно, — пробурчал Дэри из своего угла под тентом, и ангел весело хмыкнул. Проницательный святой был слишком честным, чтобы так просто выносить их обычную манеру общаться, Азирафель это сразу заметил. А теперь Дэри еще и чувствовал себя намного лучше и не мог просто так молчать, когда ангел тут сидит и по привычке умалчивает половину, или даже всю подразумевающуюся правду. — Он как наш отец Петр, он умер от чумы в прошлую вспышку. Тоже задавал вопросы, чтоб на реакцию посмотреть, а не чтоб узнать ответ. Еще так, наверное, дознаватели делают, но это я не знаю, не видел.

Азирафель поперхнулся вином и возвел глаза к небу, мысленно вопрошая Господа, за что Она послала на Землю такое удивительное чудо ангелу на голову.

— Ты определенно слишком умный для Корнуолла, — отозвался Кроули, разумеется, ворчливым тоном. — Задавать вопросы, чтобы получить ответы — это самый простой способ обращения с вопросами. Не то чтобы просто всегда было плохо, но все время так делать скучно. И глупо. — Ворчать он продолжал, но, судя по многословным ответам, ему было любопытно.

«А ты всегда был слишком умный для Небес, мой хороший», — продолжил Азирафель мысленный диалог с Кроули и вздохнул в чашу с вином.

— Это он вас так хвалит, — сообщил он вслух для Дэри. — Возможно, вам и так понятно…

Дэри безразлично дернул плечом.

— Какая разница, умный-не умный. Хвалит или не хвалит. Сжигают или не сжигают… Святой или не святой. Если разница между ангелом и демоном только в способности улыбаться, — проворчал он не хуже Кроули.

— Не только в этом, о нет, дорогой мистер Дэри, — возразил ангел, но разворачивать мысль не стал. Вместо этого он взглядом добавил в костер хвороста.

— Я ему не буду больше это объяснять! — еще ворчливее и возмущеннее, чем раньше, пожаловался Кроули Азирафелю. — Пусть что хочет, то и думает, теолог доморощенный… Фома Аквинский из деревни. И нормально у меня все со способностью улыбаться!

Азирафель отставил кружку на землю и решительно развернулся к смертному. Он должен был объяснить, без иносказаний и неясностей, иначе этот человек не верил. Слишком проницательный, чтобы не заметить ложь во спасение, слишком прямой, чтобы простить в ней часть про ложь, и слишком сильный, чтобы принять спасение из чужих рук. Слишком святой, вот что. С ним не годилось то, что ангел делал с другими смертными из большого умиления ими, только портило все. Пожалуй, уверенные заявления Кроули тут не годились тоже. Он ведь не объяснял вовсе, славный любопытный демон. Заявлял, что видит, и требовал себе поверить, потому что «старше». Это ничего не объясняло, ничем не утешало. Если бы Дэри был в силах верить тому, кто сильнее, умнее, старше, он бы нашел и силы помолиться, а он до сих пор не мог, это ангел тоже видел.

Дэри обернулся к ангелу с самым скептичным выражением лица и уставился на него с явным усилием, будто вовсе не хотел на него смотреть. И сразу отвел взгляд на костер, и ангел внутренне содрогнулся, увидев, как тот отражается в глазах смертного: как погребальный, или для казни. Надо срочно что-то с этим делать, иначе все их с Кроули усилия прахом пойдут.

— Дорогой Дэри, правда в том, что любопытство не делает святым, иначе вот этот демон был бы самым большим праведником из всех существ Вселенной, — мягко начал свою речь Азирафель и возликовал, потому что глаза Дэри чуть округлились, и он все же глянул ангелу в лицо, и глаз больше не отводил.

— У меня просто здоровое критическое мышление, — не преминул вставить Кроули, и Азирафель тихо улыбнулся, не поворачиваясь к нему, так что Дэри мог наблюдать за сменой эмоций у ангела на лице. Смертный выглядел внимательным и сосредоточенным, слушая и Кроули тоже. — В отличие от большинства прочих разумных созданий. Не очень, правда, понятно, почему они при этом называются «разумными», но я за столько времени почти смирился…

Азирафель хмыкнул с недоверчивым умилением, потому что демону смирение меньше всего было присуще, и продолжал, снова поймав взгляд Дэри:

— Любовь тоже святым не делает — кажется, и такая концепция ходит среди людей. Можно полюбить и приковать свою любовь цепями в подвале, ломая под себя и заставляя быть рядом с собой — и спуститься в Ад так же верно, как спускаются души убийц, — эту часть ангел говорил очень искренне, он часто про это думал и, в общем-то, говорил про себя. Про то, что как бы ни хотелось называть своего демона ангелом, он оставался демоном, и ангелу следовало каждую минуту об этом помнить, давать Кроули быть тем, кто он есть, а не приковывать цепями. Азирафель надеялся, что Дэри услышит откровенность ангела и это тоже сработает. — Можно из чистого любопытства вскрывать живьем тварей земных, чтобы разобраться, как они устроены, забывать о сочувствии — и тоже обнаружить свою душу в Аду годы спустя… И это не только для людей верно. Ты знаешь, Дэри, что некоторые демоны пали, потому что позволяли себе слишком смелые эксперименты с Творением исключительно чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет?

Смертный слушал теперь завороженно, а в ответ на вопрос покачал головой. Конечно, он об этом не слышал. Это и не все ангелы слышали, но Азирафель помнил и видел.

— У них вышла очень неудачная попытка критического мышления, — продолжил комментировать Кроули, который тоже слышал, и даже подробности выяснял, еще лет двести после Потопа, пока не выяснил все, что мог. — Им забыли объяснить, чем критическое мышление отличается от кретинского, а сами они разобраться оказались не в состоянии… Для того, чтобы стать демоном, совершенно не обязательно становиться идиотом. Они правда все это время не понимали, чем дело кончится… Я тебе говорил?.. А, да, точно, говорил, некоторое время назад… Все равно что мне бы пришло в голову сделать Солнце в пять раз ярче, просто чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Желательно, уже после сотворения жизни, чтобы последствия были более кошмарными…

— Ты бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного, дорогой мой, я знаю, — невольно все так же искренне, со всей симпатией, которую испытывал, отозвался Азирафель на его слова.

— Конечно не сделал бы, я же не идиот, — согласился с ним Кроули, и ангел спрятал очередную улыбку, повернувшись к Дэри, а потом решительно вернулся к речи для него:

— Святым делает то, как ты со своим любопытством обходишься и со своей любовью. Человек может выбирать, что ему делать, и иногда меняться. Правда в том, мистер Дэри, что ты выбрал сделать помощь Творению стержнем своей личности, и это не может измениться. Поэтому мы видим сияние Небес в твоих поступках. Сейчас, правда, тебе больно, и сияние немного не того цвета, потому что тебя предали, но это пройдет. И может, тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что сегодня кто-то из них совершенно точно сделает новый выбор, потому что поймет, что был неправ.

Азирафель замолчал, потому что Дэри вдруг слабо улыбнулся и шепотом ответил:

— Вряд ли я захочу услышать от них извинения…

— И не надо! Ты не обязан их прощать, дорогой мистер Дэри, — убежденно сказал Азирафель то, что думал.

— Ты говоришь странные вещи, ангел. И страшные, — серьезно сказал Дэри, но возражать, к облегчению ангела, не стал. И впадать в отчаяние, вроде бы, тоже перестал. Теперь он размышлял, и это было замечательно.

— Нет, страшные вещи еще впереди, — печально усмехнулся Азирафель и правда начал про страшное, но так же честно: — Сейчас люди переживают трудное столетие. По земле скачет Голод на своем вороном коне на пару со Смертью. Иногда Мор, и иногда Война. И кстати, Голод всегда трусливо от меня сбегает, но это не суть. Главное — они не собираются вместе, дорогой мистер Дэри. Никогда не вместе, не вчетвером, это еще последние времена. Просто так вышло, что полные страха. Даже Голод полон страха, даже Мор. Но еще ничего не заканчивается, еще можно что-то сделать с этим миром. Ты можешь сделать, Дэри, что-то более существенное, чем принять мученическую смерть на костре.

Ангел перевел дух и сделал большой глоток из своей кружки. А Дэри промолчал, только опять уставился на костер, но без обреченности. С жесткостью уставился, до играющих желваков.


	5. Chapter 5

Честно говоря, Кроули был благодарен ангелу. Немного, потому что тот и с самого начала мог бы со своим святым поговорить, а не смотреть представление — прямо как Дэри, когда к ним эти два придурка из Ада заявились. Но Азирафелю было слишком интересно, что Кроули будет этому смертному говорить, а тот — Кроули. Хорошенькое развлечение! «Я никогда не говорил о том, почему Пал, ни с кем, даже со своим единственным другом, с самого Начала Времен, но тебе сейчас, конечно же, расскажу, первый встречный смертный, потому что тебе любопытно, в чем разница между ангелами и демонами, но ты ее упорно понять не можешь». Какого он вообще к этому привязался?.. В Рай попадет наверняка, ему уже сказали — вот пусть и сидит довольный.

В общем, Азирафель наконец-то взялся объяснять смертному дефиниции между добром и злом — и тот от Кроули отстал. Хотя для этого Кроули пришлось очень громко возмутиться, и он до сих пор был возмущен. И еще благодарен, но немного, потому что был слишком возмущен. Но ноги все равно в сторону ангела вытянул и убирать никуда не собирался, сейчас — тем более. Кроули кое-что понял, пока демонстративно ангела за шкирку таскал и в глубине души психовал, что они вляпались в новые неприятности, едва выбравшись из предыдущих, и эти, новые, еще и похуже. Свежее открытие заключалось в том, что если Кроули нервничал, то когда ангел был рядом — Кроули нервничал меньше.

Второе свежее открытие заключалось в том, что когда ангел был рядом, а Кроули переставал нервничать из-за того, что происходит вокруг, Кроули немедля начинал нервничать из-за того, что ангел рядом. Будто его начинало морщить от присутствия ангела, как тех двух адских придурков, только каким-то совершенно другим образом, очень приятным. Но ощущение было слишком сильное и слишком противоречивое, и от него хотелось поскорее избавиться. Так что Кроули Азирафеля на всякий случай отпустил — и тут же совершил третье свежее открытие: если ангел перестает быть рядом, он начинает нервничать оттого, что его рядом нету. Последнее уж совсем ни в какие ворота не лезло, и Кроули, подумав, решил, что просто переутомился от происшествий, святых в удрученном состоянии духа, бегающих туда-сюда демонов и мрачной атмосферы в Корнуолле. И тут же вывел, что сидеть вот так вот, вытянув ноги в сторону ангела — в самый раз, чтобы не нервничать, поэтому теперь так и сидел. И с любопытством наблюдал за реакциями святого. Это было довольно весело, когда Кроули не приходилось рассказывать, почему демоны — демоны.

— Я так и думал, что он трус, — внезапно заговорил этот святой голосом, который мог бы Кроули изрядно порадовать, если бы ярость отправляла в Ад. Но она не отправляла, зато делала представление интереснее.

Ангел уверенно кивнул, отставив свою пустую кружку на землю, совсем рядом с сапогом Кроули.

— Глад полон страха, Война — ярости, Мор — как ни странно, восхищения. Восхищения тлением, правда, — перечислял Азирафель, и Кроули с любопытством уставился на него. Ангел никогда не делился с ним своими мыслями на этот счет, а говорил он сейчас с большим воодушевлением, как будто очень давно хотел про это поговорить.

— А Смерть? — спросил Дэри ожидаемое.

Он тоже внимательно разглядывал Азирафеля, а тот пожал плечами и улыбнулся, мягко и утешающе, как он любил улыбаться смертным. Кроули порой не понимал, как ему это так легко удается… Хотя если бы постарался, наверное, тоже так смог, зря этот дурацкий святой к его улыбке придирался. Просто Кроули не видел смысла так улыбаться, вот и все.

— Смерть — это Смерть, — ангел говорил так же успокаивающе, как и улыбался. — Он просто делает свою работу и никогда не торопится.

Святой Дэри нахмурился очень озадаченно. Он явно не понял ответа ангела, и Кроули почувствовал себя отмщенным. Вот как засыплет сейчас ангела вопросами! Но смертный молчал и напряженно думал, глядя в костер.

Ангел, видимо, решил ему не мешать, повернулся к Кроули и улыбнулся, так же как смертному до этого. Будто Кроули нуждался, чтоб его утешали! Не нуждался он, просто немного утомился делать добрые дела, это работа ангела, в конце концов.

— Я все еще чувствую себя обязанным, мой дорогой друг, — сказал Азирафель и смущенно потупился, а потом понес какую-то ерунду, как всегда: — Ты спас меня сегодня дважды, не знаю, чем смогу отплатить. Разве что подтвердить твою историю со своей стороны? Правда, часть про ангелоедство не получится, по техническим причинам…

Кроули еще не успел подумать, что ответить, как Дэри опять Азирафеля перебил. Он его вообще все время перебивал, еще похуже, чем Кроули обычно. И ангел почему-то реагировал совсем спокойно, будто так и надо, а вот демону постоянно строил насупленное лицо. Несправедливость какая!

— Все-таки мне кажется, ангелы и демоны вовсе не могут понять, что такое Смерть для нас. Они ведь не умирают, — и он глянул по очереди на ангела и на Кроули, исподлобья, будто обвинял их в их бессмертии.

Азирафель шустро обернулся к святому.

— Вообще-то умираем. Адский огонь может нас полностью уничтожить, а демонов — святая вода. И в отличие от людей, для нас никакого посмертия не существует. Полное небытие, увы, — объяснил ангел очень спокойным тоном, будто рассказывал, как пройти до рынка на главной площади, и слегка сокрушался, не сильнее, чем из-за легкого дождика с утра.

— Ну что ты, он глубоко уверен, что у смертных все хуже и сложнее всего, — все-таки не выдержав, взвился Кроули. — Попасть в Ад хуже, чем перестать существовать. Быть святым сложнее, чем ангелом, а колдуном — сложнее, чем демоном. И когда тебя из деревни в Корнуолле выгнали — тоже… хуже всего, — он на мгновение запнулся и все-таки не сказал «хуже Падения». Не собирался он про это говорить.

Зато все остальное — очень даже собирался и сказал. И пусть ангел делает с этим что хочет, у него вон любезности для этого смертного столько, что на десяток других бы хватило. А по мнению Кроули, смертный, конечно, был очень умным, но слишком привык, что он тут самый умный на сотню миль вокруг и лучше всех во всем разбирается. И если уж до него все остальное дошло, и это как-нибудь дойдет: что на деле он в Творении и его устройстве понимает всего лишь получше местных крестьян. И даже после разговоров с Кроули и Азирафелем стал немногим больше понимать.

Кроули вот за пять с половиной тысяч лет — и то не разобрался, хотя не то чтобы не пробовал. Он большую часть времени ровно этим и занимался, когда его работой не отвлекали и когда он время с Азирафелем не проводил. Впрочем, если вдуматься, разбираться в Творении вместе с ангелом, напротив, было намного легче и приятнее, чем одному. И даже работа иногда на это годилась, хоть и далеко не всегда. В общем, как на взгляд Кроули, это был преотличный способ провести оставшееся время жизни, раз уж тебя на костре не спалили — понять, что ты ни дьявола не понимаешь, scio te nihil scire, и все-таки попробовать разобраться получше. И Творению чаемая польза, и собственному уму. Но для этого сперва хорошо было бы перестать делать поспешные выводы, до того, как ты хоть что-нибудь толком выяснил.

Святой внимательно выслушал Кроули и криво усмехнулся.

— Чего он такой нервный? — задумчиво спросил он у Азирафеля, который в этот момент взирал на демона с непойми откуда и зачем взявшимся сочувствием. И еще движение рукой сделал какое-то странное в сторону сапога Кроули, но вместо этого поднял свою кружку с земли, наполнив ее вином. Предполагать, что Азирафель его сапог с кружкой перепутал, было глупо, предполагать, что он собрался Кроули за ногу хватать — совсем уж абсурдно. Так что демон не стал предполагать ничего.

— По множеству причин, — тем временем прилежно ответил Азирафель, еще раз покосившись на Кроули, — которые я не готов с тобою обсуждать. Извини, — и Кроули снова почувствовал себя немного благодарным.

Дэри глубоко вздохнул и вдруг чему-то заулыбался, все также задумчиво глядя в костер. Эти двое, святой и ангел, реагировали сплошь странно, и Кроули решил просто не обращать на это внимания, раз все равно ни Небес непонятно.

— Я вовсе не это сказал, нервный дух. Я сказал, что у вас иные отношения со Смертью, и я до сих пор так считаю, — обратился он к Кроули, и тот в ответ громко фыркнул, что должно было означать: «Ясный день, другие. У нас вообще все другое, это не значит, что я не понимаю, что происходит в твоем смертном сознании. А вот ты — ни малейшего понятия не имеешь, что происходит в моем».

— Демоны ведь не сжигают ангелов направо и налево? Вам умирать совсем не обязательно, а мы должны… — продолжил святой говорить очевидности, видимо, и впрямь полагая, что Кроули их не понимает. — Просто… я привык думать о Смерти, как о наглом воре, который является в любое время дня и ночи. Она постоянно что-то крадет, или кого-то. Но из твоих слов, дух, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на ангела, — получается, что воры скорее все остальные Всадники, потому что люди могут их прогнать. А Смерть — кто-то вроде гонца, у которого есть послание для каждого смертного и почти смертного, — святой прервался, чтобы отпить вино из своей кружки, и твердо добавил: — И меня не прогнали из деревни. Меня сожгли. Или съели, я еще не до конца понял, что вы наврете своему начальству…

Святой наконец замолчал и вопросительно взглянул на Кроули, а потом на Азирафеля.

— А что, часто вас топят и сжигают? — внезапно спросил он с огромным любопытством на лице.

— Если честно, я никогда об этом не слышал, — очень честно ответил ангел. — В ходу другие наказания, не настолько... окончательные.

Дэри почему-то очень удивился и даже заволновался. Кроули снова совершенно не понял его реакции: он даже на костре не волновался. Ничем этот айсберг было не прошибить, даже демонским ворчанием. А тут вдруг! Чего это он?

— Наказания? Причем здесь нака… — начало было святой, но осекся и перевел дух, отпив вина. И опять криво усмехнулся. — Один мудрый человек мне однажды говорил, что люди отвечают на те вопросы, которые слышат, и они вовсе не должны совпадать с теми вопросами, которые задают. Видимо, это правило и ангелов касается.

— Ты о чем? — удивился теперь уже Азирафель, а Кроули хмыкнул. Разумеется, ангел ничего не понимал, зато наконец-то понимал смертный. И Кроули — не наконец-то, а просто. У Азирафеля же вечно были проблемы с тем, чтобы понять, какие сволочи его окружают и на что они способны.

— Я не спрашивал о наказании, — Дэри объяснял ангелу, и почти по складам, будто маленькому ребенку, и Кроули снова хмыкнул, очень одобрительно. В этих вопросах Азирафель и правда был как маленький ребенок, хуже смертных. — Я был уверен, что ты говоришь об оружии демонов против ангелов и наоборот, но из твоих слов получается, что только ангелы могут сжечь ангела. Такое у тебя мнение, во всяком случае.

Азирафель отчетливо побледнел и замялся. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Кроули и снова на смертного.

— Я-я, если честно, не п-представляю такой ситуации, — запинаясь сказал он и помотал головой, и улыбнулся через силу. — Теперь ты говоришь странные и страшные вещи, дорогой мистер Дэри.

— А вот он, кажется, представляет, — Дэри кивнул на Кроули. — Как и я. Не переживай, по моему опыту, чтобы соплеменники решили сжечь тебя, должно случиться нечто из ряда вон.

Азирафель остолбенело молчал. Он зачем-то умоляюще взглянул на Кроули, но сразу отвел взгляд. Представление удалось на славу, и смертный отлично замучил ангела, еще хуже, чем перед этим демона. Далеко пойдет, не зря они его спасли.

— Ну вот, теперь и ангел нервничает, — вздохнул Дэри, в полном согласии с мыслями Кроули, и уставился на небо, по которому пролетала стая перелетных гусей.

И Кроули поймал себя на дурацком желании немедля ангела обнять, очень уж у того был несчастный вид для веселого представления. Но у него не было даже повода Азирафеля за грудки сейчас схватить, как перед парочкой адских придурков, так что вместо этого он просто наполнил Азирафелю кружку вином, горячим, доверху. И проворчал в сторону святого:

— Я все еще не хочу тебе ничего объяснять, — а потом повернулся к ангелу и бодрым тоном заявил: — Действительно, не переживай, из ряда вон только однажды случилось и больше не повторялось. И, кроме того, оказалось не смертельно, я же сейчас с тобой разговариваю.

Не то чтобы Кроули на самом деле верил, что этим кретинам не придет чего-то совсем невменяемого в их кретинские головы. Вон, тем дурачкам перед Потопом пришла же в голову их восхитительная ересь… и плевать им было на последствия. Зато Кроули верил, что верхняя контора до последнего не решится делать что-то, что не соответствует дословно спущенным Свыше указаниям, как раз из-за истории с Потопом. Посему — в его лжи во спасение Азирафеля было достаточно искренности, чтобы она смотрелась убедительно.

Впрочем, она ангелу вовсе не помогла: тот отчего-то еще сильнее испугался и, кажется, собрался свой страх скрывать, потому что сказал, обращаясь к смертному:

— Быть может, ангелы или падшие ангелы могут быть жестоки, но Господь Милосердна, Всемогуща и Всеведуща. Ее наказания никогда не чрезмерны, и кроме того, их нельзя избежать. Господь никогда не уничтожает Свое Творение. Мать или Отец, безвозвратно убивающий собственное дитя — это что-то совершенно немыслимое и непредставимое.

Кроули имел много чего возразить на это, в том числе с цитатами из человеческой Библии и живыми примерами человеческой же истории, но он не собирался пугать Азирафеля еще сильнее. Иначе его бы наверняка еще сильнее захотелось обнять, а это уж ни в какие ворота не лезло. Поэтому Кроули промолчал, придумывая, чего бы еще утешительного Азирафелю наврать, чтобы оно все-таки подействовало и сочувственно его обнимать наконец расхотелось.

— Я понял, — коротко кивнул Дэри и снова внимательно уставился на Кроули и на Азирафеля. Ангел от этого потупился и принялся разглядывать сапог Кроули.

— Уж надеюсь, что все-таки понял, — проворчал Кроули, у которого были сомнения в способности смертного понимать вещи, которые тот понимать не хочет. Дэри был очень понятливый, когда хотел, и упрямый, как баран, когда понимать был не настроен. Немного помолчав, Кроули вздохнул и, наконец осенившись хоть какой-то мыслью, уверенно сообщил Азирафелю: — С учетом твоей последней тирады, полагаю, ты в полной безопасности, — тоже не став ничего пояснять. Ангел и так поймет про свою безбрежную, как космос, лояльность Господу и Творению, и может все-таки поверит, что Кроули его всерьез успокаивает. А этому святому он по-прежнему ничего объяснять не хотел, пускай сам разбирается, раз умный такой.


End file.
